Subway Surfers
by Ethernet Portal
Summary: Frank has us traveling around the world in search of the next gate.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was another day at Mully's. Jake was eating fries with Tricky and Fresh, talking about what they should try to do with 'it', when he noticed something unusual outside. He stared out the window.

His friends noticed his sudden silence. "Dude, why did you go silent?" Fresh asked, taking a bite out of his burger. Jake pointed out the window.

"There's a guy with weird mask out there."

"Really? Out of everything that has happened recently, you find that weird?" Tricky shook her head. Where was Yutani?

"But look! I know I've seen him before, but I'm not sure where." Jake stared for another half minute. "Wait, now King is going over to him!"

Tricky and Fresh turned to look. "He's not supposed to be talking to strangers!" Fresh said, a worried look on his face.

"Well, technically, they're not talking. They are using sign language to communicate with each other. Sorry I'm late." Yutani sat down next to Fresh.

"Wait, you know who he is? Why does he look so familiar? Oh, King's coming up."

"Well, his name is Frank. He actually has been helping me with my latest invention! And as for where you've seen him before, he was at Tricky's ballet performance."

"Wait," Fresh said. "_You _need help with an invention, and this rabbit faced man is smart enough to be that help? I didn't think there was anyone else with your smarts."

King came in then, and immediately started begging for fries. Today seemed like it was going to be another normal day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After everyone had their fill, the Subway Surfers went to the yard.

Jake took out his spray cans as Fresh and Tricky took watch. Before Jake could even uncap the orange spray can he was holding, Frank ran by on top of the train Jake was about to paint. Chasing after him were two-

"Are those robots?" Jake shouted. Tricky and Fresh looked up.

"Dude, what are you talking about? Hurry up with your painting, your shout probably woke the guard."

But Jake took off running instead, leaving his spray paint behind.

"Dude! Your stuff! Never mind, I'll get it. Tricky, could you follow him, please?" Tricky took off in the direction of Jake.

Jake could hear the soft clang of metal on metal. He watched the top of the trains to see if he could spot Frank. There! Frank was still being chased by what were definitely 3 black robots. Jake put on a burst of speed.

Wait was that another robot? Yes, but it was gray, not black. And that was his spare hat that he gave Yutani! The gray robot ran past the other bots and grabbed Frank. Then, it jumped off the train and kept running. Wait, where did Frank go?

The other bots jumped off the train and started chasing after the gray one. Jake stopped, out of breath. He leaned against a train car and closed his eyes. What just happened?

Suddenly, two hands grabbed his throat. Jake opened his eyes to see the face of a rabbit. "F- F- aank! It's me, Ja-." Jake's sight started to fade. He focused on the eyes of Frank's mask. That was weird. He could have sworn that the eyes were mostly red.

Tricky threw a newspaper she found on the ground at the man attacking Jake. Frank turned around and caught the paper, opening it to the business section by instinct. Jake fell to the ground and tried to catch his breath. Frank realized what he was doing and threw the paper away. He picked Jake back up, but before he could choke Jake again, a bag of spray cans hit him in the back of his head. He staggered away, clutching his head.

The gray robot came running, and pinned Frank's arms to his side. Frank didn't bother wasting his energy to free himself. He helped Yutani make Tagbot after all.

"What. . . In . . . the name of all underwear was that about, Frank!" Jake walked over to Frank, reaching to remove his mask. At this, Frank panicked. He moved, not to escape, but to keep Jake from removing his mask. "Hold still, Frank! I want to see your face! Hey, who are you anyway?" Jake directed the last bit of the question to the gray robot.

The robot changed his position to hold the half-struggling Frank with one arm, then took his hat and rotated his body and head to give a bow. "I am Tagbot, created by Infinity Frank and Yutani. Those are the handles of my creators. Oh, and 'sup fellow Tagbot."

"Wait, I may be a little slow on the uptake here, but why is Frank trying to end Jake?" Fresh scratched his hair as he watched Frank dodge Jake's hand.

"Let's take him to Yutani. Erm, Tagbot? Will you take Frank there?" Tricky asked.

"Sure, dogs!"

Another normal day. Less normal if you count the low excitement level here compared to what will be happening later.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Yutani walked up to Frank. "Why? Just tell me, why? I know you can speak, Suki heard you talking to yourself."

Frank wiggled his hands behind his back. Then he glared in the direction of Jake. "Hey, don't do that! It's creepy!" Frank wiggled his hands again as King came in.

"Hey guys, what's happening! Hi, Frank!" Frank nodded his head in reply.

"King, you shouldn't be here! We need to talk with Frank about something he's done." Yutani agreed with Tricky; she didn't want King to be in harm here.

"Well, he's not going to talk with Jake around. Jake did something that made him real mad. Something about missing a train; he didn't give the nitty gritty. Here, maybe he'll answer with all of you."

Frank wiggled his hands again. "Stop that, all right! Yutani, what do you think we should do?"

King had slowly moved over to stand beside Frank. He watched as Frank moved his fingers to spell. 'HELLO'. Hands relax for a space. 'MAURICE'. Hands clench to say end of sentence. 'HOW ARE YOU?'

"Pretty good, actually, thanks for asking. Now, tell me why your mad at Jake. I don't think they're let you out of timeout until you say."

Frank started moving his hands again. "What's he saying, what's he saying?" Jake didn't know sign language. "He wants to use the computer. He says that Tagbot is too quick for him, so we don't need to worry about him hurting Jake." WHAT DO YOU MEAN HURTING JAKE? The last bit, King spelled to Frank.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_ "Yutani, I've got your-! Um, what's going on?" Mully was able to squeeze through the door much quicker this time, and so fell onto the floor. "Oh, hey King. How are you and Frank doing with signing numbers?"

"Suki! My dad is _not_ an intruder! Oh, and, um. . . Hi, dad. I- Frank- I don't know how to answer what's going on here." Mully stared.

Frank gave a hard tug, and slipped out of his gloves. He quickly dodged Fresh jumping at him, and pulled his phone out. He hooked it up to the computer system, and quickly pulled up a blueprint. Jake tackled Frank.

"What the heck, Tagbot! I thought you had him!" "He was doing no harm to anyone. Look, something popped up!" The screen showed a complex diagram. Jake released Frank. Frank walked to Tagbot, took back his gloves, and walked back to the computer. He pulled up a train schedule. Like some others, it had a map added to it. Unlike others, each destination was the same as the start, but had a huge time difference from departure and arrival.

He turned around, and started signing. "'This is my way back home. You, Jake, are the forth to keep me from my train. Don K Kong was the first. A J Connor was next. Then a D Tannen. They all made me miss my train. And so, I dealt with them how I saw fit.' Wow, that's kinda dark. I thought you would be a good friend for my daughter."

Most of the group here were just surprised that Mully knew sign language. King, when seeing the tension in the room, decided to help by doing what he did best. His clothes, with the help of imagination, transformed.

"Oh, my dude, you were inexcusably rude; but now's not the time to be crude, you and Jake just need a new 'tude; join the crew, I know you want to; come on, friend, we both know we don't want a nasty end; and if you can't be a friend, at least try to pretend!"

Frank held up his hands to argue, but stopped. He was incredibly angry with Jake, but they were his best chance to get home. He paced back and forth for a few seconds, before standing straight and offering his hand to Jake.

"Yeah, sorry but no. I don't trust you enough for that. So, what are we supposed to do about you being a time traveler?"

Frank turned back to the computer. He pointed to one of the points of the map. THIS IS THE NEXT TRAIN. BUT WITH THE ARRIVAL OF THE FETCHBOTS, WE WILL NEED AN UPGRADE. He went to his suitcase and opened it, revealing several watches and skateboard parts. He pulled out one of the watches. WHERE IS THE HOVERBOARD?

"Oh, it's just over there." Yutani's hand was pointed at the remains of a normal weather balloon. Frank stared, thinking about what a terrible yet efficient hiding place that was. He unwrapped the hoverboard and attached the watch to it. THERE. IT IS SYNCED. THIS WILL TEMPORALLY CREATE ANOTHER HOVERBOARD, BUT THEY STILL NEED TO BE DESIGNED. THEY WILL ALSO NEED TO BE CHARGED.

Today was still just a normal day.


End file.
